cyber friends
by Nogitsune 24
Summary: Tris meets Tobias online will their worlds ever come together offline? WARNING! suicide mentions of suicide and abuse. this is a trigger warning please take this seriously.
1. Chapter 1 new attachment

Chapter 1 (Tris' pov)

I'm going to tell you the story of how I became emotionally attached to a person I had only meet online. I had recently turned fifteen I was lonely I didn't go to normal school I was and am homeschooled. I have friends but I'm too distant to care. I only care about a few things and that is books and barley passing school to my parent's standards so I only have to communicate with them for the last thing on the list of things I care about which is food. I don't care about myself in fact I have tried to terminate myself. My closest friend Fernando tries to get me to come with him to church but I have no desire to go so I don't. Anyway you don't care about Fernando you want to know about mystery-guy but don't worry you will still hear from Fernando. This is a hard story to tell not because it has an upsetting nature don't get me wrong it is upsetting, but I don't know his real name. So to save time I will refer to him as _MG _to avoid confusion. I was doing the usual search for gay Harry Potter fanfic when I came to something not gay but sad and dark. The author is _MG_ I read it and I absolutely adore it but I want to know how he knows about the topics he wrote about so vividly. I go to his profile and am shocked by what I see he is like me.

I decide to PM him and tell him I am a lot like him.

**(She is BOLD **_he is italicized)_

**I know it's not my place but I can relate to your situation and I can't stand when people treat others like they are not people it makes me sick and attempted suicide is no stranger to me but I didn't come here to make you feel bad for me I came to tell you that your story made me cry and the open ness you have is amazing I wish I could be open like that please message me back my name is Tris and I'm not going to push for your name but I hope we stay in contact and I didn't make you feel uncomfortable****. **

Somehow after reading his profile I felt connected to him I don't know what to do so I call Fernando he says he will be at my house in five minutes. He is honestly one of my best friends him, me, and Christiana. I didn't call Chris because she likes to make a mountain out of a mole hill and Fernando brings logic and reason so for this situation I have picked him. In no time he is at my bedroom door and I invite him in. "hey blondie."

"What up Fer?"

"No wrong response Nerdy girl calls me said nerdy girl answers my questions. So what do you want, why am I here?"

"Well someone's bossy today. But to answer your questions I want advice and you are here because you love to so generously give me the present of your presents."

"I'm going to ignore most of what you just said miss cocky but I'm not going to ignore the fact that you came to me for advice. So what first world problem are we dealing with?"

"It's not a problem it's more like a what should I do next sort of thing."

"You have my attention."

"So I was reading fanfic and there is this writer who's really good and I went on his profile and saw that he and I are quite alike and so I messaged him and I'm nervous he might ignore me."

"Give me your computer."

"What why?"

"Do you want my help or not."

"Fine."

I gave him my computer and watched as he tried to navigate the fairly simple website.


	2. Chapter 2 new discovories

Fernando has finally figured out the fundamentals of the fanfiction site. it would have taken less time but he refused my help.

"Look Fer my favorite author just updated I'll call you if he sends me a message."

I can tell Fer is sad he possibly won't be here when the message comes. but my mom calls me down stairs and Fer follows.

"Beatrice is Fernando staying for dinner?"

I don't give Fernando time to answer. "Yes he is. Do you need help setting the table?"

"Wow we should have you over more often Fernando she never sets the table."

It annoys me when she does this just let me do something for once. And Fernando is not helping all he does is laugh.

* * *

after dinner me and Fernando go back up to my room.

"Hey nerd girl has he responded or am I going to have to go to bed wondering why he is taking so long."

I refresh the page on my computer and am disappointed because he still has not responded I turn around and shrug my shoulders and Fer understands but he couldn't leave without being his normal self. He has flopped on my bed.

"Fer what are you doing?"

Fernando pretends to be confused. "What do you mean it's bed time I'm going to bed."

he always does stuff like this before leaving so I was kind of waiting for it. "Look Fernando I know I'm attractive and all but I don't see us like that." He begins to laugh and so do I then we say our actual goodbyes he kisses me on the forehead something he has done for awhile. I walk him to the door.

"Thanks for the help I promise to call you when I get a response." he just gives me a thumbs up walks to his car.

* * *

I go to sleep thinking of mystery guy and how I have never wanted anything more than I want him to reply to my message. He haunts my dreams I know because the figure holding dream me has a blurry face and when dream me asks him his name he says "I know but you never will you say your okay with that but your not it will eat you from the inside out and I am so sorry for this but it is how it has to be."

I wake up early and go to the kitchen for mint tea and check my phone no messages as expected seeing as I only talk to Fernando and Christina so I walk back to my room as Caleb's door opens he seems surprised to see me.

"Tris what are you doing up you usually wake up at like noon?" I am suspicious of what Caleb might be hiding

"Caleb what is behind you." he seems distracted and vigilant at the same time.

"Nothing just go back to your room." I push past him and am surprised to see Caleb's girlfriend Susan in his bed. I look at Caleb and say the only thing that cones to my mind.

"I'm going to go to my room and pretend I did not see anything." He grabs my shoulders and thanks me for not telling mum and dad and I find a way for this to benefit me.

"Not so fast you totally owe me one got it." he doesn't even think before he responds

" of course anything you name it."

"I think I will cash in later probably at an inconvenient time for you."

"No it's ether now or never."

"Oh how will I ever change your mind."

I inhale a deep breath and get ready to scream but Caleb stops me.

"Fine whatever just please don't tell mum and dad."

"Deal." I say proud of myself and we shake on it

* * *

I sit in my room doing School (homeschool remember) and it is around 11:30 and I am almost done with my day (jealous yet. but to be fair I started at like 5:00 A.M a lot earlier than usual) and I go check my fanfic page and see a message it says that it has siting there for twenty minutes I open it up and immediately start thinking about what to say.

_wow that was deep I didn't think that people noticed me the way you have. _

with the way I respond is crazy and reflects little of who I am.

**oh my cow! I totally thought I had like made you think I was a crazy stalker person I am so frigin happy that you are willing to communicate with me. I am so spazing out. when I saw that I had a massage and got so ahhh cant think so happy you have made my day and its only 11:30ish in the morning. #freaking out**

I hate myself for pressing send on this message so I start writing a new one that I fell is worthy to send.

**Alright so I have** **gathered my thoughts and have steeled on asking you what state you live in? I will not feel bad if you do not answer but I figured that maybe we could get to know each other I live in Illinois.**

* * *

Alright so tell me if you liked it in the reviews **THIS IS A DEMAND. **No I'm kidding but if you have a request or ideas I would love to hear from my _cyber friends _see what I did there (wow I need a life) any way until next time DON'T FORGET TO BE AWESOME.


	3. Chapter 3 new message

**hey guys so I realized I have not been putting a disclaimer so the beautiful book divergent belongs to the even more beautiful Veronica Roth so to be clear I own none of it. I also don't own the Harry Potter references I will be using in this chapter and through out the story those belong to J.K. Rowling I love you guys you are so supportive and lovely and beautiful individuals and I know this is my escape it could also be yours and I am so happy you have chosen my story to read and enjoy I love reviews hearing from you guys and your CONSTUCTIVE criticism is encouraged. stay nerdy DFTBA!**

** ~ tris eaton4664 **

* * *

** Tris (pov)**

I have to wait until three thirty to call and tell Fernando that _Mystery Guy_ messaged me. But it's Friday so we can spend the weekend together but it is killing me not telling him. A million things go through my mind maybe I can text Fer, maybe I should have told Chris, why am I stressing so much about this? I can't think so I do more school even thou I am so ahead that I can graduate next year and I just want to leave the house and go to collage but I have to get through math which sucks. (everyone knows this to be true.) My mind is wandering so instead of school I read fanfic I see he has updated but has not messaged me I feel abandoned but that's ridiculous. ? Why do I care I will probably never meet him and I am being petty.

Finally three thirty comes around and I call Fernando he picks up after the first ring he has always been good at getting to his phone. Fernando talks first

"has he responded yet?" I put on my best I'm hurt voice.

"wow no hello I was going to invite you over but I guess not." he pretends not to hear most of what I said.

"So he did respond I'll be over with Chris in ten minutes she is sucking face with Will so I will need the Whole ten minutes."

"Have I met Will I can't really remember?"

"I don't know but it will take less time if I can bring him to."

"yeah I'll make snacks."

"AHHHHH yeah you're making snacks we will definitely be there."

* * *

I just put out cookie dough because if Will doesn't like raw cookie dough I won't be able to get along with him. soon they arrive and Christiana introduces me to Will

"Tris this is my friend Will." I am amused that she is trying to lie to me

"Chris I thought your parents taught you to never lie." she is getting nervous

"W-what are you talking about." I look over and see Fer has made himself at home and is eating the cookie dough I laugh to myself and look back at Chris and Will.

"oh well Fernando was telling me about how you guys were sucking face. so Will must be a 'special friend'" I can't help but laugh when both turn beet red.

"So I'm right he's a boyfriend. My name is Tris I meet Chris and Fernando at comic-con we were all there for different things Chris was there because Johnny Depp was there, Fernando was there for Star Wars, and I was there for the great and wonderful Harry Potter." I beam, that is my fondest memory. I see Will thinking of what he will say next

"which house are you in?" (for those who don't know in the Harry Potter world there are four houses they are like the our factions but don't compare them because they are really different) I am surprised by his question but I know my answer

"My house is Slytherin what about you?" he doesn't even think when he answers he already knows his answer.

"I'm a Ravenclaw you death eater." How dare he

"Excuse me don't be such a snob." I think he was expecting this but Chris is annoyed

"Shut up you nerds." Will seems whipped

"Sorry babe, so Tris I haven't seen you at school." I get this a lot

"That is because you are in my school." he looks confused

"Homeschooled?" it's a question not statement

"Yeah."

* * *

we talk for hours until my mom comes home

" hey Beatrice you know that." she looks at me and all my friends "oh hello Christina." she turns to Will " who are you."

"Hello Mrs. Prior I'm Will." he is very polite it makes me want to barf but my mom speaks up

"Hello Will I'm Beatrice's mother." She turns to Fernando

"Hello my adopted child." Fernando laughs and looks at my mom and says

"hello mother could you tell me what you are planning for dinner." It's like they're ignoring the rest of us

" I am making salmon and asparagus. Were you going to join us?"

"I would hate to intrude."

"No I insist all of you stay for dinner."

* * *

after dinner Christina and Will decide to walk home and I show Fernando the message from _Mystery Guy. _He looks at my message and when he looks up at me I can tell he is not amused.

"you disappoint me look he responded when your message was deep make another deep message." is he serious?

"What! He is going to think I'm crazy." I should tell Chris and stop consulting Fernando

"Fine do it your way if he has not responded by Sunday I want a deep and thoughtful message to be in his message box." He is completely serious.

"Fine but it should not take him that long."

* * *

**sorry non Harry Potter fans! so I was asked to do a Tobias chapter and next chapter is coming so you will just have to wait and see but I can tell you it will be a lot longer than the last few. Thank you all for reviewing **

_**amyandfour~ thank you I hope you keep reading **_

_**ilovedonuts21~ yeah I love Fernando and I think he is an underappreciated character so here he is (if you don't know he is a minor character from Insurgent.)**_

_**waitingfortheworld0603~ thank you I will try and speed up my writing for all of you.**_

_**Blue Alaskan Wolf~ I am glad you like it and totally am working on Four's (pov) **_

_**Brave and selfless~ yeah I hadn't seen it either so I was like I want a character who spends her time like I spend mine which is spent on (yeah so she has like a billion fanfics to choose from)**_

_**The runner 4664~ J! really funny but she is important .**_

**I love my cyber friends until next time. **

**Edward emoji .( see just one eye **


	4. Chapter 4 new words

**hey so I love the reviews you guys are amazing. disclaimer Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth this fanfic is written for the soul purpose of the readers enjoyment, so enjoy. stay nerdy.**

**don't hate me for what is about to happen!**

* * *

_(Mystery guy's pov)_

I dread the moment he comes home it sucks every time he walks in that door all hell breaks loose. My father is a man of power the governor of Illinois his life is perfect, pleasing, and pristine the only thing out of place is me I don't belong in his palace of wonder. It's eight maybe he won't come home he's late but I don't dare not have dinner ready he's having people over so I make sure the veal parmesan isn't cold and when I am done Father walks in. Apparently it was to much to ask for one night of peace.

"Hello son is dinner ready." He has never talked like this it is calm and almost loving, almost, what is wrong.

"yes sir and the table is set the wine is poured and the food is warm." I don't dare slip up I have no clue what might happen tonight. He walks to the dinning room I get nervous, what if I pored the wrong wine or used the wrong plates?

"Tobias get in here." he sounds a bit confused what am I going to do all I know is I must listen. "were is your place?" now I am the one that is confused never in my seventeen years have I eaten with my fathers work friends.

"sir I was not aware I was joining you would you like me to set a place?" he looks at me strangely

"Son they will be over shortly hurry and set yourself a place." only one thing runs through my mind you can't mess this up.

"yes sir." I quickly set my place and as soon as I am finished my fathers closest co-worker comes to the door and I let him in and I greet him as I always do.

"good evening Mr. Prior." as I greet him I realize I am still in my school uniform I should go put on something nicer.

"good evening Tobias will you be joining us for dinner." he asks me this every time we have him over

"actually tonight I will but first I must change into more appropriate attire." he raises his eyebrow

"but I think the uniform looks fine and from what I understand girls love a uniform." I laugh a little

"thank you Mr. Prior but I don't think father would like it to much I believe he wanted to match." that's a lie but now I must match father. Great what color was he wearing? ahhh I forgot how careless of me.

"alright then see you soon." I walk up the stairs and find my father in my room looking in backpack well now I know what I should wear

"father Mr. Prior is down stairs." he turns to me slowly, the paper with the information for prom is in his hands.

"Are you planning on going to prom?" he doesn't look at me he just looks at the paper I must stay on his good side.

"well it's not for a few months so I just kind of ignored the paper." he looks at me and nods.

"alright get dressed." he walks out I put on my dark green dress shirt my grey vest and slacks and head down stairs. Nobody is in the living room so they are all waiting for me in the dinning room I have slipped up and I am certain I will be beat for my lateness I rush to the dinning room and get to my seat next to my father. The others at the table didn't notice me but my father did and I will get it later.

"Tobias." my father is not pleased with me. "Mr. Kang asked you how school was going."

"oh I am dearly sorry for not hearing you and to answer your question it's going great my grades are up and prom is coming up but I have no one to go with so I think I'll just stay home and study." Kang has a smirk on his face he reminds me of my father.

" What? A handsome boy like you should have girls fawning over him." How do I respond to this? I don't talk at school, my friends and I play sports but I only play because it makes my father happy and I get beat a lot less during base-ball season which is coming up so that will be nice but then I remember I have not responded.

" Well sir I guess they only see my looks and I want someone who will take time to know me." instead of Kang responding Mr. Prior does.

" Wow Tobias that is very thoughtful. Kang has anything so thoughtful ever came to your mind?" Kang dose not respond Mr. Prior raises his eyebrows and lets out a small chuckle. "thought so." I ask my dad if I may be excused. He gives me permission to leave and the conversation noticeably picks up at the table.

* * *

I get to my room, change into my Harry Potter pajamas and look at my fanfiction page and see I have a message it is from a person have never gotten a message from before, so I open it and am taken aback I reread it like a thousand times but still have no words. I stare blankly at the screen for I don't know how long but I am woken up by a hand on my shoulder. I jerk up and see Mr. Prior there. Has he read the message it's vague for someone on the outside so that's good, but he will know something is up. Then I realize he's not looking at my computer but my pajamas.

" My daughter loves the Harry Potter movies." He looks as if he thinks it is childish, but my love of Harry Potter is NOT immature. It keeps me sane in this hell hole.

"that's cool has she read the books." he is confused, why?

"there's books? Hum maybe I should get back to you on that. or pay more attention at home oh well I better get going my family can't wait to come tomorrow night for your birth-day." The longer Mr. Prior stays the more impatient my father gets so it is good he is leaving.

"I look forward to talking with you later." I am happy but sad he is leaving for if he stays father has less time to beat me because he has a well organized day and he goes to bed at ten no matter what. But on the other hand if he stays I will get beat a lot harder than usual. You can't win when you are the broken person hiding behind lavish empty unfulfilling objects of this life.

" alright well have a nice night Tobias." he leaves my room and I take out school books to make it look like I'm doing work. I can still hear Mr. Prior talking to my father but as soon as he leaves my father comes up the stairs. When he opens my door I turn around and see he is supper angry I stand up and he is right in front of me he grabs my shirt pulls me up and throws me on the ground.

" you selfish brat I invite you to dinner with kindness and you leave early, you don't appreciate when I do nice things I pay for nice school, I give you nice close, I feed you nice food, and I give you a wonderful home." he is wrong about this being a home. To me it is prison but before I can respond I feel his belt on my back but his words hit me harder than any blow to the back could.

" you are worthless." the belt comes down "just die." the belt comes harder. "nobody loves you." this continues for what feels like hours.

" get to bed you worthless creature. You need to be ready for school." I do as I am told I will clean up in the morning.

* * *

I get up at four in the morning like I always do he is never awake and this way I can leave before he wakes. I take a clod shower to wash the cuts, when I get the ointment on I rap my abdomen up I get dressed in my black dress shirt and the uniform sweater vest with my black slacks and out of place Chuck Taylors I put the books that lay on my desk in my backpack. I go to the kitchen and get a pop tart but don't toast it. I get in my car and drive to Zeke's house he is already outside waiting. He gets in and in true Zeke fashion tries to get me to talk.

"Hey Four Happy birth-day." I just smile and we do our secret hand shake thing from like the third grade. Zeke gave me the nickname Four because Zeke swears I have only ever said four words but honestly it was probably more like three but I won't correct him.

" so anyway Shana is making me go to prom and for it to be bearable I think you should come." as he is talking I pull into taco bell knowing he wants breakfast. the voice comes through the speaker.

"Welcome to taco bell may I take your order." I decide to surprise Zeke.

" yah I want like nine of those breakfast taco things." my voice is deeper than I meant for it to be and Zeke is stunned because usually he climbs over me and he talks into the speaker. and the whole way to school which is a thirty minute drive he won't stop talking about how I talked. we get to school and we go to our group of friends and Zeke is the first to talk.

" Four said actual audible words." everyone is surprised I just shrug my shoulders.

* * *

Eleven-o' clock rolls around and I am so happy that it is only an hour till lunch but I remember I still haven't responded to last nights message I type the first thing that o thought last night which was I had no clue that people noticed me. I send it and I know it will be a while before I get a response because it is the middle of the school day. When I am done with the hell that is math I have a free period because I have plenty credits to graduate this year so in this time I write fanfiction. I finish a chapter and post it as Zeke comes out of his class.

"hey what are doing?" my friends don't know about my love for Harry Potter so I show him the picture of his brother Uriah drunk and spooning his ex-girlfriend Zoei I know Zeke lost his copy so I send it to him I will apologize to Uriah later they just can't know about Harry Potter.

"Ha! Thanks man." I give him a thumbs up. I would use sing language but Zeke refuses to read or lean something if it is not required for school, and even then he complains more than he does the actual task. We get Shana and her and Zeke talk about were to go for lunch. We do this enough that they know I don't care were we go.

"Hey, Four you ok with Quiznos." I give them a thumbs up and hop over the hood of the car. We all get in the car and Zeke puts in one of the many C.D's he keeps in my car this one I don't mind it's Bon Jovi _slippery when wet._ Their an older band but I prefer old rock to the noise that some people listen to. We get to Quiznos and order then eat lunch.

" Hey Four will you wait for me after school I have detention." I give him a look that says fine but I am not happy about it. But to be honest I enjoy waiting in the school parking lot and doing my homework in my car.

"yes! You are a life saver." I know the only reason Zeke asked me was because his other option would be calling his mom and if I drive him he can just say that I was helping him with his homework which is not a lie because I will end up helping him with it. As we drive back to school I remember that Mr. Prior and his family are coming for my birth-day but the people I really want there are Zeke and Shana.

"Hey so my dad is having this birth-day thing and I was wondering if you two wanted to come." again my voice is much deeper than I thought it would be. Shana isn't as surprised to hear my voice as Zeke was. She is also the one to respond

"yeah when should we be there." these are my best friends and they have no clue who my father is and no clue were I live but that is about to change and Marcus will not be pleased with this but I don't care.

" like eight it won't be a party more of a dinner but were whatever you want I will pick you up because we will be near your house anyway." she smiles.

"so I should be ready by seven." Shana has never been one for lateness sometimes I wonder how it works out for her and the king of lateness.

* * *

I am sitting in my car doing my homework which I am almost done with when my phone rings.

"Hello?" I didn't recognize the number but I picked up anyway the voice is male and I have no clue who it belongs to.

"Am I speaking with Marcus Eaton?" who is this?

" No, sir this is his son Tobias." why is this man looking for my father?

"could you give me his phone number." what

"could you give me your name." he pauses

" I'm sorry I am Marc Smith the president's campaign trail manager." Why are they trying to contact my father.

"yes of course it's (312-735-9018)" Zeke comes to my car.

"Thank you." he sounds annoyed but I guess I will never know why.

"yep." he hangs up. I hate phone conversations they are the most awkward thing known to man.

"So who was that?" I don't know why Zeke asks so many questions

"wrong number." he just nods his head and we start to work on his homework but it shouldn't take too long because Zeke is not stupid he's just lazy.

Once his homework is done I start my car and Zeke turns the volume of my stereo all the way up, and I roll the windows down. As we go down the free-way I can't help but think how father will react when he sees my friends.

"so what should I put on for dinner." Zeke is a great friend and he is always polite when he has to be like now he has never been to my house and has no clue what to expect.

"Zeke I think you should wear what you want." when did my voice get so deep around my father and his work friends it is at least an octave higher.

"alright I'll let Shana choose." he won't admit it but Zeke is so whipped

When we arrive at Zeke's Shana is waiting in the driveway she isn't far from home she lives next door but she is in a black dress that has a corset top and fluffy bottom that stops mid thigh . Zeke sighs

"dam she is making me dress fancy." I do the only logical thing to do in this situation I make a whip sound so Zeke knows I think he is whipped. he punches my arm and we laugh. When I park the car and get out Shana immediately starts to tell Zeke what he should wear. but when Zeke opens the door to his house she stops talking. Zeke's mom has decorated the living room in balloons and streamers and his mom Hanna engulfs me in a hug.

"Happy birth-day Tobias." I love Zeke's mom she became my mom after Evelin left me they all know my real name but all of us think four is cooler.

"thanks Hanna this is amazing." what is up with my voice all day it's supper deep but now it is back to the way it is normally.

"alright you guys get going Zeke texted me that you were going somewhere." This is what a family should look like.

" We will but first Zeke has to change." Shana is persistent as she pushes Zeke up the stairs and I follow. Me and Shana sit on in the upstairs lounge room were we wait for Zeke to come and show us what Shana set out for him. when he comes out the shirt he is wearing looks like the last time it fit him was the eighth grade.

"do you have a shirt like this in a bigger size." Shana will not leave this house until they match and it is quite comical to watch.

"yes, but this is the one you set out for me." he is getting snarky and I would not be surprised if Shana decides to go home and change just so he has to.

"go put it on and while you're at it change your attitude to." Zeke comes out shortly after Shana put him in his place. His shirt fits like it should and we are finally ready to go. we all get in my car and glad they have no other way to leave and I have to take them home so I can stay out until a little after ten and not get beat. By the time we pull up to my drive way I notice that the Priors are not hear and my father is not home yet. when we walk into my prison I take them to my room or as I call it my cell. Zeke looks at what little possessions I have as I get ready I keep my pants on because they are still clean and just take off my sweater vest put on a normal vest and white tie. as I am finishing up Zeke picks up the blue sculpture my mom gave me the day she left.

" Zeke can you put that down." I'll admit it I an a little annoyed

" oh sorry." as he sets it down he looks at my book shelf

" have you read all of these books or do you just keep them to look smart."

" yes I have read all two hundred and sixty-four books on that self." I just wait for the teasing

" hey four I have a question."

"yes Shana."

"why all of the sudden are you talking to us." I don't get time to answer because the door bell rings. I rush down the stairs I open the door to find my father on the ground I presume he is drunk seriously it is my birthday ass-hole. I rub my temples and the Priors car comes up the drive way terrific.

* * *

**alright guys so did you like Fours (pov) I like the idea that he is so close to Tris yet so far away if you have ideas just tell me I love reviews and you can even PM me. you guys are beautiful wonderful people thank you for reading. stay nerdy. DFTBA.**


	5. Chapter 5 new activity

**hey so I want to thank all for reading my story I know it is annoying that I take so long to update and the cliff thing. I hated that chapter and I go back and read it after it is posted and see it how you guys see it and I had way more mistakes than I thought I had considering I thought there were none. I have ideas I just prefer reading something than actually writing and I am a huge procrastinator. It is amazing I have made it this far in the story I would like to thank all of my readers and followers and reviewers. all of you are amazing and wonderful, beautiful, and marvelous people. STAY NERDY!**

* * *

**Tris pov**

my father always comes home late on Thursday night because his boss and the governor of Illinois Marcus Eaton always has a business dinner but when he comes home we always play Monopoly Harry Potter edition so I have it set up and ready to go.

"hey Beatrice have you read the Harry Potter books?" he has never asked questions about my love of Harry Potter I wonder what is different today?

"umm yeah why do you ask?" he thinks about what he is going to say.

" Marcus's son was wondering." I wonder why he is bringing the governor's son to my attention with my luck he thinks he is a stand up guy to whom I should be married to immediately. I laugh at the thought of being married.

"Does Harry Potter normally come up in your dinner conversations?" we frequently joke around with each other like this. Me and my fathers relationship has been a lot better since Monopoly night which started a month ago.

" no I was talking with him after dinner you know how much I hate 'adult conversations' they always suck and I hate talking about politics they are boring and I want to be an author." he has never told me this.

"dad you would be an amazing author! I say follow your dreams, if you don't like what you are doing you won't be entirely happy and you and mom and, well everyone deserves happiness. What would you write about?" I think he would be an amazing writer when I was a little girl he would make up bed time stories saying the old ones were too tiered.

" I want to write a love story of a socially awkward girl and an abused boy and they find their love in the most unlikely of places." I think this is a great idea.

"I would read it and if you ever needed help I could help like we did when I was younger." a huge smile appears on his face.

" Really this is amazing this is definitely on the top five list of my happiest moments." I love moments like this when I get to see others happy.

" how about instead of Monopoly Thursday we do writing Thursday." his smile gets bigger if that was possible and I know I can't let him down.

" Beatrice that is a great idea I will find us a lot of paper and pencils you put away Monopoly." I put away the game and dad comes back with like five packages of that binder paper and a ton of mechanical pencils. We buy school supplies after school starts in bulk so they are on sale and we always have them on hand I guess today it paid off.

* * *

We go to bed around 2:46 and I am spent I hit my pillow and fall right asleep I dream of Mystery Guy this has become a regular thing. In my dream we lie together in a field of flowers looking at the clouds and he talks with a voice that flows like honey he uses words of a well educated man I can tell he is a bit older but in this moment I don't care he looks so peaceful right here right now. the calm reminds me of lullabies my mom would hum to me when I was distraught.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I look to my alarm it is ten thirty so I slept eight hours as recommended by doctors but guess what I'm still tiered. I decide that maybe breakfast will help so I go down stairs and find my father with papers spread across the table. This would not be an unusual sight if not for the smile plastered on his face. Caleb emerges form the kitchen with a cup of coffee he is obviously hung over so I talk loudly on purpose.

"Hey dad how far did you get on ideas." he looks at me and I can tell he is exited because he talks just as loud as I do.

"I have the main idea of how I want the story to end on paper and the main idea of the first sentence is coming to me sort of." I can't help but be happy for him.

" Dad that is great can I help with the title." Caleb groans and rubs his temples. I look at him he seriously looks pathetic. but before I can say anything my dad's head shoots up.

" hey kids I almost forgot we are going to this birthday dinner for Marcus's son Tobias so be ready at seven." I won't lie this sounds like it might be fun. Caleb and I say in unison.

" yes sir!"

* * *

Fernando has unexpectedly shown up at my house and we sit in my room talking.

"so is sitting and waiting working or are we still siting and waiting." Fernando is board I can tell.

" no I'm still waiting but we should go get ice cream." he lights up

" alright but don't you have to go somewhere at seven." I nod

" at like seven its only four thirty. How long do you think ice cream will take?" he smiles

" Lets go!" he hops up and we go to his car.

when we get to the ice cream place we order an sit at a table close to the door. when our ice cream is done we sit and eat in silence when I am done I go to pay but Fernando gets up and walks in front of me and pays.

" come on Fernando I could have gotten it." I complain but Fernando doesn't care he will pay no matter what and it annoys me sometimes.

" if I let you pay I wouldn't be much of a gentleman, would I." uhgg just once let me pay.

" thank you Fernando it is very kind of you." I give him a hug and we go to his car.

"hey Tris do you think we are in a relationship?" oh no this is were we get awkward with each other.

" I didn't think so. Why do you ask?" he contemplates his answer before speaking

" well Cristina was telling me that she thought we were and how we seem like more than friends." He sounds sad

" that's because we have a flirtationship more than friendship but less than a relationship." He looks up at me and grins.

" that is so adorable but lets be serious it's just a cute way of say extreme friend zone." Does he want a relationship

" Fernando why are we talking about this." he looks in my eyes and I look in his they are a the color of the sky before a rain storm and this is the first time I have really noticed them and it is clear he has a hidden storm he is trying to fight. he looks away and starts the car.

" No reason I was just thinking. Let's get you home so you can get ready for the dinner thing." does he like me?

We get to my house and go to my bedroom I pick out a grey dress that stops at my lower thigh but not quite the knee it is fluffy and the underneath has a plethora of green tool. I come out and show Fernando. I stop and I do a three-sixty so he can see the whole dress.

" I like it Fancy." I blush a little and find my grey Chuck Taylors I put on my shoes and curl my long hair in tight ringlets once my hair is done I put on my make up I would usually put on the minimal amount possible but tonight I go all out I put on mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, blush, lipstick, and lip liner. I look like I do this everyday and am well versed in looking fancy but in reality I get bored and I like to be my canvas so I do my make up often but only I see it.

"Wow Tris you look, breathtaking." he says it softly and it makes me blush.

" Thank you."

* * *

We drive to the Eaton house hold and our car is anything but quiet Caleb and my mum talk about possible collage choices, but my father and I talk about who's perspective his book should be in. by the time we see the Eaton house hold the car is silent we see three teens and a drunk Marcus on the porch.

* * *

**this is were I leave you and I hate myself for leaving you here in her perspective to. but I'm not quite sure were to go from here so if anyone has ideas I would love to hear them in the reviews. stay nerdy! DFTBA**


	6. Chapter 6 new people

**what's up so it has been forever since I have updated I am so sorry! this is my disclaimer I don't own divergent or the Harry Potter references so enjoy this chapter. stay nerdy **

* * *

**(Tris pov)**

I look at the scene as it plays out the tall muscular boy wearing a vest I assume he must be Tobias tries to get the drunken Marcus to his feet, and the others I think might be his friends stand in what looks to be bewilderment until the other boy with a similar build to Tobias helps him get Marcus to his feet. They take Marcus inside and the tall lean girl stars to walk to our car my dad gets out.

"Hey mum do we get out." I don't feel good about this and I don't want to see my fathers boss drunk I have respect for this man and I don't want to lose that because he indulged on alcohol and I saw him in his drunken state.

" I don't know Caleb but lets stay in the car until your father has told us different." Then the two young men come out side and the boy I think might be Tobias shakes my dads hand, but my dad pulls him in for a hug. my dad then motions for us to get out of the car. I am closest to the group I hold out my hand to the girl but she goes for a hug.

" My name is Shana I'm Four's friend." The tall boy with skin the color of light brown sugar must be Four.

"Beatrice but I prefer Tris it's nice to meet you." the girl shaking my hand looks effortlessly stunning her make up is minimal but highlights her natural beauty, and her dress is gorgeous on her and she puts on extra height with three inch pumps. The boy who I think is Four walks over to me he looks as though he is trying to match Shana he wears all black just like Shana. I put out me hand for him to shake it because it is what I am suppose to do in social situations and I don't like it. It is awkward it spreads germs and it has no significance I mean what is its actual porous.

" hello my name is Tris."

"Hello Tris it is nice to meet you my name is Zeke." Now I am confused who is Four

" thank you it is nice to meet you too." I am trying to be as polite as possible.

" so how do you know Four?"

" well..um.. I don't know Four." his smile wavers just a bit

" I am so sorry I meant Tobias. How do you know Tobias." he scratches the back of his neck

" oh well I don't know him my dad works for his dad." he looks over to Tobias and the worlds biggest smile comes to his face. when he turns back to me his face is normal.

" it was nice to meet you I will be right back." he walks to Tobias, whispers something in his ear and Tobias turns bright red.

_(Tobias pov)_

Mr. Prior gets out of the car I go to shake his hand but he pulls me into a hug

"Happy birth-day Tobias." I almost break down and cry on his shoulder, but I don't I put on a fake smile and release him

" Thank you Mr. Prior I am glad your family could make it." he motions for his family to get out of the car and as they do I see two children the boy might be older than me he wears black slacks and a royal blue dress shirt. The girl is probably younger but if she is, she's mature for her age she wears a grey dress kind of like Shana's but not quite hers is longer on her. If you put the dresses side by side they would probably be the same length but this girl is shorter than Shana so it just looks like a longer dress. Mrs. Prior comes up to me.

" Tobias it's nice to see you happy birthday." she pulls me into a hug and I can't help but feel safe.

" Thank you it's nice to see you to." her smile is warm and I find myself wishing for my own mother

" so how is your birthday so far?" she looks to Marcus's window and I know exactly what she means

" Umm.. well" I scratch the back of my neck. " he just came home before you guys got here and he is pretty drunk so it must have been a rough day at work he has never done this before so I just have to keep an eye on him it's fine." those were lies he has done this before and he always does it at the most inconvenient times it's probably to get attention. I can't help but look at the Prior's daughter she is stunning. I see Zeke turn to me and he has the worlds largest grin on his face.

" Alright then but if you ever need help just call us." the Priors have always been kind to me and I always appreciate it.

"thank you" and with that she goes to talk to Andrew. Zeke is already by me and he leans in to whisper in my ear.

" I see you checking her out I think you should go for it." I can tell that I turn a bright shade of red. I push him over and we laugh.

" go introduce yourself man." I give him a thumbs up and I walk toward her

" hi what's your name?" she smiles and puts her hand out for me to shake.

" Tris and you must be Tobias." as I shake her hand it fells soft and delicate in my large calloused one.

" yeah. so your dad tells me you like Harry Potter." she looks at the ground

" it's okay I guess." she shrugs her shoulders and I turn to brother

" hello my name is Tobias." I put my hand out for him to shake he looks at it unamused he laughs a small bit turns and walks away.

" Don't worry he is just mad because his girlfriend is in California and wont be back for a month so he can't violate her face with his tongue." I turn to look at her and her face is one of disgust. but before I can say anything Mr. Prior starts to speak

" Alright so I think we shouldn't bother Mr. Eaton while he is in his current state so if you guys would like we can go to dinner at geja's café on park west." What that is one of the more upscale restaurants in Chicago.

" Mr. Prior you don't have to do that I can make dinner for us here." he smiles and shakes his head

" nonsense it's your birthday." he has me there is nothing I can do except go and hug Mr. and Mrs. Prior

" Thank you so much."

* * *

The Priors get back in their car and Shana, Zeke, and I get in my car.

" so why all of the sudden are you talking to us." I knew Shana would ask me this question again so I have been thinking of what I would say.

" I don't really know. I think it might have been I started to think I don't say things at all but you guys are still my friends and people who hold on like that are worth talking to." Zeke looks over at me

" I guess we can't call you Four anymore." I stare blankly at the road and I remember the first time I meet Zeke

_' We are in the third grade playing on the playground I play by myself with my new mitt and ball throwing it up in the air and catching it Zeke and his friends play Foot ball but he notices me all alone and just walks to me. _

_" hey do you want to come play football" I shake my head and shrink back._

_" okay can I play catch with you?" I look down at my mitt and point to it and hold up one finger to tell him I only have this one and he nods _

_" fine can you tell me your name?" great no way around this either I talk or risk not having a friend_

_" Tobias." he smiles _

_"Alright Tobias do you wanna be my friend?" I decide to talk just once more. _

_" yeah thanks."_

" Zeke look we are almost out of high school why would we stop calling me Four if I am being completely honest I love the nickname." now Zeke is looking out the window and I look in the rear view mirror and see that Shana is crying the slightest bit.

" so that Prior girl you seemed to like her."

" Shana! I just met her" I turn around just the tiniest bit so I can watch the road and see Shana (don't do this it is dangerous and could cause a wreck)

" So love at first sight." oh barf

" that's not a thing because this is not a Disney movie."

" I bet you wish it was."

"guys come on this is not the time."

* * *

we get to the restaurant and are seated quickly. we talk make small talk like were we plan to go to collage, how we are doing in school are we going to prom. it looks just like a normal family dinner we eat we pay and give a good tip and then leave. nothing special except the people my best friends,and the people that treat me with kindness and respect. I wonder what all these wonderful people would do if they knew what went on in my house. when we get outside I hug Mr. and Mrs. Prior.

"Thank you so much this means a lot to me." they smile

" It's nothing Tobias we really enjoy you, and your friends. we had a wonderful time."

" Thank you again but I have to go."

" alright drive safe and don't stay out to late but have fun."

" okay." when I get in my car Zeke has already put in a Skillet cd and I begin to drive and we all sing along to the our favorite song _Monster _and when the song is done we all take a moment to catch our breath

" so were to next."

" Zeke I am so tiered." Zeke punches my arm

" I Challenge you to a game of dare." I look at Zeke and in the most serious voice say

" Challenge accepted." the grin on Zeke's face spreads

" this is going to be legend wait for it I hope you're not lactose intolerant because the next part of that word is dairy. legendary." Zeke ends up going first

" Shana I dare you to call domino's and tell them that you are waiting on the pier." I know this one it is one of Zeke's favorites but Shana has never done it and since I know it I know I am to get to the pier.

" why what's so funny about it?" I'm Just glad I didn't get this one but Zeke explains the rest of the dare to her

" Zeke that isn't funny it's just mean." no one ever thinks this is funny but for some reason everyone does it

" I know but a dare is a dare."

" What are the rules again how do I get out of this." Zeke tells her the rules and guidelines

" so its either take off your whole dress or do the dare." I can tell Shana is not pleased with her options

" fine."

we get to the pier and Shana calls Dominos and orders a cheese pizza we get in position and the pizza arrives five minutes latter. I recognize the pizza boy his name is Fernando his Father ran against my father to be governor but lost because he is Christian and people refuse to see how he is correct. Fernando beings to talk.

" may I ask why I am delivering to the pier at such a late hour?"

" I just wanted pizza before I jumped." he looks a bit surprised and sad like he is remembering something but he sits down next to Shana

" My brother jumped of a building two years ago and I still miss him and think about him every day there are people in your life that will be broken and sad because you left them and maybe you don't see them but they are there." Shana begins to cry she hugs Fernando and leans on his shoulder.

" Thank you for helping me." they stand up she lets go and begins to wipe her tears away.

" of course do you need a ride home?" this has never happened during this dare

"no but thank you." she pays for the pizza and gives him the fifty we gave her

" oh no it's fine I won't be needing a tip helping you is it's own reward"

" please take the tip."

" Alright but do me a favor if you are ever thinking about suicide again just remember that there are people that love you."

"okay I will." He leaves and Shana comes to were Zeke and I are.

"alright I dare Zeke to give Four a hickey." why am I friends with these two?

" Zeke I swear if you do it. It will be the last thing you do." he takes off his shirt

" alright Four I dare you to let me pick a random phone number from my phone have you call them and you have to tell them you are there secret admirer and list off there special qualities without knowing who it is." I think for a bit.

" okay I accept this dare." she picks a number from her phone and types it in mine and presses call she hands me the phone it is still ringing but eventually someone picks up.

" Hello?" the voice is sleepy but I recognize it the person I am on the phone with is Shana's little sister Lynn. I look over to Shana and mouth the words _I am going to kill you. _

" hey Lynn I know it's late but I was calling you to tell you that I am your secret admirer and I want you to know that you are beautiful from the inside out and I know Shana can be annoying but I can help you through it."

"whatever." and then she hangs up on me

" so what happened?"

" she hung up on me."

" oh that's rough we should get home."

* * *

**okay so I know it's late and I am lazy I am sorry I have school witch stinks so just bare with me I love all of you for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting all of you are amazing stay nerdy DFTBA**


	7. Chapter 7 i hate authors notes

**HEY READERS I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HEVE POSTED BUT I AM HAVING MAJOR WITTERS BLOCK AND MAYBE KNOWING WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO READ WILL HELP ME. I KNOW HOW I WANT THE STORY TO END BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET THERE. SO BY ANSWERING THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE A CHAPTER THAT I WON'T COMPLETLY HATE. THANK YOU FOR READING AND I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS NOT AN ACTUALL CHAPTER (I KNOW THESE ANNOY ME TOO)**

**DO YOU WANT THE CHAPTER TO BE IN _TRIS _OR_ TOBIAS _POV?**

**DOES TOBIAS RESPOND TO TRIS' PEVIOUS MESSAGES OR DOSE SHE SEND A DEEP HEART FELT ONE AS SEGESTED BY FERNANDO?**

**SHOULD THERE BE FIGHTING BETWEEN CHARECTERS IF THERE IS WHO DO YOU WANT FIGHTING?**

**DO YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT FFERNANDO'S DEAD BROTHER?**

**SHOULD TRIS SPEND MORE TIME WITH CHRISTINA?**

**DO YOU WANT MORE OF CALEB AND SUSAN?**

**IF YOU COULD ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS THAT WOULD BE HELPFUL AND IF YOU HAVE IDEAS THAT WOULD BE GREAT. YOU CAN SUBMIT YOUR ANSWERS IN THE REVIEWS OR YOU CAN PM ME **

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING I AM FINISHING UP SCHOOL SO I WILL HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE SOON.**

**LOVE ALL OF YOU AND THANK YOU FOR CONTINUING TO READ I UNDERSTAND HOW FRUSTRATING I AM BUT ALL OF YOU ARE SO WONDERFULL dftba.**


	8. Chapter 8 old memories

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SOOOOOOO LONG AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER IT HAS A BIT ABOUT FERNANDOS BROTHER AND I ENJOYED WRITING IT FOR YOU GUYS. DFTBA**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. DIVERGENT. **

* * *

_(Tobias POV)_

I wake up early to avoid Marcus because when he wakes up he will be hung-over and angry, and I definitely don't want to be here for that. So I get dressed and brush my teeth with no noise and then I go to my car and drive away from the house. I don't know were I want to go but I just have to go somewhere. I drive around for a little bit and by the time the sun is rising I find myself at the pier the fairs wheel in sight. I park my car planning to watch the sun rise through the gathering storm clouds, but I see someone sitting there so I start to leave but I hear the voice and I vaguely recognize it so I go closer to the person to figure out who it is. I finally get close enough to see its Fernando. What is he doing here? I decide to go sit next to him. he doesn't acknowledge me at first his eyes are closed and he mumbels a little under his breath. He looks so peaceful, but after a little bit he opens his eyes.

"Hey Tobias." I look over to him and give him a small smile.

"Fernando. What were you doing?" I don't expect him to answer and when he does tell me it surprises me.

"I was praying." I look over at him.

"To who?" He looks up at the clouds, and says one thing like it actually makes sense, but it doesn't.

"God." I let out a small laugh

"Do you think he actually listens to you? Because if there is a God that made the universe he sure isn't listening to you." Fernando looks at me with a smile and a small shake of his head.

"Tobias, I know he listens to me." now I am the one shaking my head

"How?" he smiles and scoots a bit closer to me.

"Every time I pray I feel loved and wanted he always answers, it may not be immediate and its usually not how I expected it to go but its always what I need because he knows what I really need and I know that he can take care of all my problems. I mean how could he not take care of my small problems he created the universe. And he takes care of all my problems when I ask for him to and I just stop worrying because he loves me." I nod my head but I'm actually confused by Fernando's abstract God. I ask him a question to seem less confused.

"What were you praying about?" The smile falls from his face his eyes get sad and he looks blankly at the water. I instantly want to take the question back and appoligize but he still answers my question.

"My brother, he committed suicide." his voice cracks when he talks "We were really close so its been hard." I don't know what to do so I just ask more questions

"What was his name?" he sniffles and I see a tear fall from his face

"His name was Becket, he was my best friend." he stops for a little bit and I sit awkwardly not knowing what to say, but eventually Fernando starts talking again.

"I told Becket everything and he was always so helpful he was smart he always had a solution." just then the rain comes down in sheets and its freezing cold just then I notice that my car is the only one in the parking lot Fernando must have walked. So I yell to him.

"COME TO MY CAR!" he nods and we run to my car I get there first and unlock the doors just as Fernando gets to the door. We quickly get in and shut the doors. Fernando tries to catch his breath.

"Thanks." he says in between his heavy breathing

"no problem you want me to drive you home?"

"That would be amazing, thank you." I drive Fernando to his house the only words we share are him giving me directions and when we get t his house he invites me in but I politely decline and I drive around thinking about what Fernando told me.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it and I will post the next chapter soon... I hope.**

**the reason I am taking so long to write is a combination of a lot of things but mostly a friend and I are working on a book (not an excuse) and the reason I am telling you is so you will have an opportunity to read it. We are working on it but once there is something to read I will tell you more but I will finish this because I like writing for you guys and I love using these characters. **


	9. Chapter 9 Goodbye

**What's up? I began to write this story knowing exactly how I wanted it to end and I knew how it began but I got stuck on the middle and I have no logical way to write this story and have it go the way I want it I wish I could finish it and make you guys happy but this story has become less of a past time I enjoy and more of something I feel I have to get done. I hate to disappoint you all but I can't continue this story its nothing how I want it be and writing it doesn't make me enjoy writing other things because I always come back to this crappy unfinished failure and I hate it. And for reasons that are non of your concern I am quitting my writing and trying to move on in my life. But I have thought about it and I can't leave you were I have so here is the last chapter of Cyber friends I hope you enjoy it. This isn't how I wanted it to end but I'll get over that I just want you guys to have closer with this story.**

* * *

(Tris pov)

We get home from Tobias's birthday party and I feel sad I don't know why and it bothers me this numb feeling in my chest and I feel on auto pilot as I change out of my dress and take a shower. I can't get myself to know what is going on why am I sad it doesn't make sense. I begin to think of mystery guy why hasn't he messaged me back. I'm probably not worth his time. I wrap myself up in the fluffy white towel and go to my room. I open grab my phone and go to my fanfiction page still no message. I decide to braid my hair, then I get dressed in the tightest pair of skinny Jeans I own they are a dark purple and I have trouble buttoning them, then I grab out a black tee-shirt it has the white words _I solemnly swear I am up to no good _on the front and the back says _mischief managed_ out of all my Harry potter shirts this is my favorite, and its most appropriate for what is about to take place. I lace up my grey chuck taylors and grab my shenanigans bag it has everything I could possibly need for causing trouble it has a 10 foot rope, red spray paint, a large pocket knife, and a change of clothes just in case. I sling it over my shoulder and walk down the stairs.

"Beatrice, were are you going its really late." I say the first lie that comes to my mind.

"Fernando needs help with a school project and I told him I knew a lot about the subject and I could probably help him." my mom nods, she enjoys Fernando so much she doesn't even question my lie.

"Okay be safe." I head out the door and I hop on my bike I ride it into the city which takes about an hour and I find a really tall old building I go into the lobby nobody is here which is good and I begin to climb the stair case which takes about another ten minutes once I finally get to the top I take out the spray paint from my bag and write my message. it doesn't take long I already knew what I wanted to say and this isn't my first time spraying words on buildings. then I take out my phone and message mystery guy its one word but I hope he sees it.

* * *

(Tobias pov)

I get tired of driving around so I find a starbucks and order a coffee before siting down and checking my fanfiction page. I have three messages all from the only person I feel really gets me. The first two are kindda long but the third is a single word

'**Goodbye**'

* * *

(Fernando pov)

I go inside and find my family sitting on the couch.

"Fernando we have bad news." my mom pats the seat next to her "Come sit down."

"No, tell me what's going on." my dad stands up and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Natalie Prior called she said Beatrice committed suicide last night." my breathing stops this can't be happening she is just roaming around vandalizing public property. this is some sick joke and it isn't funny.

"No." I run up the stairs and into my room I lock the door and sink to the floor

'Tris text me.'

'they think your dead'

'this is ridiculous stop ignoring me'

it hits me hard she really is dead she left us. Me, she left me. why? I hear a knock on my door

"Fernando, do you want to drive down and see the Prior family?" the house will be empty without her too quite but I have to go see her family. I get up and unlock the door, my parents are standing there.

"Oh honey," my mom wipes the tears from my face and pulls me into a hug. "I know this hurts." I don't hug her back and I try and back out of her embrace. She lets go and I walk past them down the stairs and I get to the door of the garage and they are right behind me. We get in the car, and the ride to the Prior's is somber. My dad parks the car and I get out the police are here so I knock on the door. Caleb answers it. I've never had a full conversation with Caleb.

"Hey, can we come in?" Caleb nods and we go into the house. I see Christina holding onto on of Tris's jacket, shes crying and I begin to walk over to her but I'm stopped by a police officer.

"Are you the deceased's best friend Fernando?" I nod "Can I ask you some questions?" I nod he asks his questions and I answer them. When he begins to walk away.

"Wait, can you answer some of my questions?"

"Of course."

"What was she wearing?" I know it's such a small detail and it doesn't matter but I enjoyed the little things about her.

"Jeans and a tee-shirt."

"What kind of jeans? What did her shirt have on it?"

"Her jeans were tight and purple and her shirt said 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' and on the back it said 'Mischief managed.'" I bet she deliberately put on that shirt the mischief was killing herself and she did it.

"Did she leave behind anything?"

"Yeah there was a message spray painted onto the building, it said.

_dear, people of the world _

_I bid thee fair well. goodnight see you in the morning._

its morning Tris. where are you?

* * *

**If tris's suicide seemed sudden or didn't make sense that's because my experience with people who commit suicide the reason isn't always clear to us. **


End file.
